


Something New

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Sensory Deprivation, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:32:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one should get so turned on by having their matesprit kneeling in front of them, head bowed and trembling.<br/>OR, when Nepeta and Karkat end up spicing things up in the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr Mirror](http://transtobio.tumblr.com/post/66349860203/got-super-mega-hyper-tonight-so-i-wrote-more-otp)

Nepeta had the _weirdest_ boner.

No one should get so turned on by having their matesprit kneeling in front of them, head bowed and trembling. Karkat was almost naked too, clad in nothing but his dorky quadrant boxers with a collar around his neck. He stared at the ground in front of him, shaking betraying how nervous he felt at being so exposed.

Nepeta’s mind went back to what had happened earlier this week, and she smiled widely. Right, Karkat had agreed to try out some of their (mostly Nepeta’s) kinks, but his face had been so red that they didn’t end up doing anything that day. She thinks he may have said another time, but she wasn’t expecting him to look like this when she got home from work today.

“Well?” his voice said lowly, head still bowed. “Say something, do something, I don’t care. I’m not going to stay like this fucking forever, Nepeta. My knees are getting sore.”

She licked her lips as the full reality of this situation sunk in, and purred. “Oh, you’ll be on your knees for quite a while, _Karkat_.”

His trembling intensified, and he let out a low whine. Nepeta’s hand curled into his hair as she leaned down and tugged his head up. There was no resistance as his head popped up, leaving his throat exposed as he continued to look down.

“Look at me, Karkat,” she murmured, and his eyes turned shyly to her.

They exchanged a trusting, warm look before she pulled him up and slung him over her shoulder. She kicked off her shoes as she trampled around the apartment, growling just enough to make Karkat’s whining stop.

Finally, she kicked open the door to their bedroom and tossed Karkat onto the bed. He scrambled so that he was sitting, legs splayed open as he breathed heavily. Nepeta shrugged off her coat and socks, grabbing one of Karkat’s shirts off of the ground as she plopped onto the bed.

She saw that Karkat was trembling again, and raked a hand through his hair. He smiled slightly, not looking up but she understood. Gently, she cupped his chin and they shared a tender kiss.

Nepeta didn’t break the kiss, not even when she was gently trussing up Karkat’s wrists. He complied, half lying down as he was braced against the headboard, hands bound above his head.

She broke the kiss, kissing the corners of his mouth before trailing down his neck. Nepeta situated herself in his lap, sucking softly on his neck as he moaned. She left a nice, dark bruise before peppering kisses, hands sliding down his sides.

Karkat shuddered, repeatedly clenching and unclenching his hands as warmth settled low in his gut. He cracked open his eyes, not remembering them closed to see Nepeta curled over him. She was still fully clothed, and her nails scritched his exposed skin. She purred softly, eyes lidded as she took in his figure.

He swallowed softly, suddenly feeling shy again. He wasn’t expecting to feel Nepeta’s mouth on his chest, and he let out a breathy sigh as she nipped his skin. She continued biting softly, trailing down until she met his underwear.

Nepeta poked her fingers underneath, slowly pulling them down until they pooled around his ankles, leaving him completely and utterly exposed. She kissed his hipbones reassuringly, leaving soft lovebites as she made her way towards the prize.

Karkat was beginning to feel overstimulated, and this showed when he shifted slightly. Nepeta hummed a question, and looked up to see his eyes betraying his unease. She moved back, hands caressing his sides as she kissed him softly.

He whined softly, scrunching his eyes closed as he tried to calm down. Suddenly Nepeta had an idea, and she leaned to whisper it in his ear.

Karkat nodded shakily, and nearly sighed in relief when he felt something slip over his eyes. He relaxed his body, nodding to Nepeta, wherever she was.

Nepeta herself felt fairly accomplished, as she’s rarely able to read Karkat correctly. She kissed his cheek as she moved down his chest again, stopping near his groin to look back at him.

He was shaking slightly, but otherwise seemed to be fine. “Go ahead already,” he muttered, probably accidently but she couldn’t help but giggle in return.

Nepeta’s fingers traced around his bulge, almost fully unsheathed and she heard the strangled gasp as she mouthed it softly. Careful of her teeth, she took it in her mouth and moved up and down slowly, eyes watching the emotions playing over Karkat’s face.

If anyone else were to look they would think he was angry, but the way he was biting his lips and his head turned _just_ slightly to the side told Nepeta he was enjoying this. His hips jutted out, and she held them down while taking his bulge deeper in her mouth, enjoying his moans.

She slipped a few fingers lower, finding his nook and gently playing with it. His moans turned breathier and she grinned with satisfaction. Nepeta slipped one finger in, crooking it slightly as she sucked.

When she was able to slip two fingers in without difficulty she started to withdraw, purring to answer Karkat’s chirp-whining.

Then she hiked up his legs to her shoulders, and her mouth found his nook. Karkat nearly screamed when her tongue lapped at him, and Nepeta had to help him hold his legs apart as she plunged her tongue inside him.

He tasted bitter sweet, and Nepeta felt fond as she remembered this. She gently touched the walls of his nook, satisfied with his pent up moan as she continued to move her tongue inside him.

Soon enough, she slipped a finger inside him as she mapped out his nook, searching for the spot that would make him keen.

She felt, rather than heard, Karkat yell and he clamped his legs tightly, breathing shakily. Nepeta gently unpried herself from his grasp, continuing her earlier ministrations but mindful of him clamping down on her.

Soon Karkat’s screams turned to sharp gasps, and she knew he was close. She increased the speed, satisfaction pooling in her gut as she felt him release.

Karkat moaned softly as he felt his body turn into jello, and he slumped further down into the bed. He soon became aware of Nepeta nuzzling his neck, and tilted his head down.

She kissed him slowly, mindful of overstimulation as she waited for him to calm down. After fifteen minutes of languid kissing and cuddling, she felt he was ready again.

When Karkat felt hands on his hips he tensed slightly, still caught up in post-coital bliss. He lurched his hips forward, feeling Nepeta massaging them as he sighed.

Her hands wandered further south, and she was not wholly surprised to feel his bulge still out, albeit soft and mostly limp. She stroked him slowly, waiting until he was moaning and flushed again before stopping completely.

Karkat whined softly, blindly trying to find her as Nepeta removed her pants and underwear, leaving her in little but a shirt.

She fingered herself slowly, gasping and smiling when she saw Karkat’s expression change. He twitched his arms, and she used her free hand to let them down. After rubbing some feeling into his hips, Karkat’s hand sought Nepeta. She caught one and moaned softly when she felt his fingers replace hers, scissoring slightly.

Nepeta hummed in between tiny gasps, feeling sufficiently ready. She shooed away Karkat’s hand, situating herself before sinking slowly onto his bulge.

Both Karkat and Nepeta moaned softly, and she took a deep, shuddering breath. She moved up slowly, pushing back down and making herself comfortable before establishing a rhythm. Karkat’s hands ended up on her waist, but they merely traced circles instead of forcing her down.

She leaned over him, body flushed and gasping softly. Karkat tilted his head towards her, and she kissed him open-mouthed as she felt something pool in her gut. She felt him add his own tiny thrusts, and him nicking her lip set her off the edge.

Nepeta came sharply, walls clamping down on Karkat, who felt his self-control disappear as he came as well. The two of them were left gasping, Nepeta slipping off of Karkat to curl up at his side and bury her face in his hair.

Karkat took a moment to come down his high before turning towards Nepeta, blindly kissing her neck. She giggled slightly from the sensation, still riding the happy waves as she reached to take off Karkat’s choker and blindfold. There were slight tear tracks on his face, and she wiped them off.

Warm arms encircled her and she sighed contently, eyes starting to slip closed. Karkat’s eyes, in contrast, flew open and he took in the sight of her. Her hair was misshapen, as well as her shirt, and there was residue sticking to her thighs.

Karkat took a moment to rummage around for a spare shirt, and he cleaned her up as she purred contently. Afterwards, Nepeta’s fingers found their way into Karkat’s hair, and she massaged his scalp lightly as they curled up in bed.

“So… was it good for you?” Karkat asked teasingly, face nestled into Nepeta’s neck.

She laughed slightly. “Yes. Furry good, Karcat. You?”

“Perfect.”

 


End file.
